Evening
by Tiquismiquis
Summary: Sumia wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the time Cordelia returned, Robin was still there, sitting close to her on her cot as they laughed over one passage or another. [Or, Nerds Bonding Over Books]


_Author's Note: For a tumblr prompter requesting Robin/Sumia romance. I never ever write Robin ever but Sumia is literally the cutest so it just sort of happened. Their supports are pretty cute too._

* * *

><p>Sumia couldn't remember ever feeling so happy, before, and she considered her life to be rather happy in general.<p>

Robin's nightly presence had become a regular thing. The first time he'd come by, calling her name outside the tent, Cordelia raised an eyebrow and then excused herself: "Why, good evening, Robin. I'm off to help Frederick with the inventory. No, Sumia isn't busy. Yes, go on in."

She'd left Sumia to her own devices, flustered and unready, but Robin had already slipped in.

"Evening," he'd said with his quiet smile. "I've run out of books to read. Do you think I could borrow one of yours?"

"Of course," she'd stammered. "What do you feel like reading?"

"Something relaxing, please. Very relaxing."

She selected him a worn leather spine and he didn't leave. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the time Cordelia returned, Robin was still there, sitting close to her on her cot as they laughed over one passage or another. He bade them both a goodnight and left. The next day he must have devoured the rest of the book, because he returned in the evening to give it back and borrow another. Cordelia left again. This went on for days.

Whatever Sumia grew with him was slow and tender. There was no name to bind it and nothing official to tether it to. One night as he was leaving he kissed her hand in farewell and she giggled until Cordelia came back. One night she got drowsy and put her head on his shoulder, and when she woke up he was stroking her hair. One night he stretched out to read and put his head in her lap and they just smiled at each other for a while. Evening had become an intimate time for Sumia, quiet and lantern-lit, simply enjoying her favourite pastime beside him.

That night was the same as the others. She and Robin sat shoulder-to-shoulder, propping each other up. He was in the middle of a romance (she'd remembered after giving it to him that it was rather raunchy, but was too embarrassed to tell him and ask for it back). She was almost done with a tale of adventure on the high seas. Robin's arm was warm through his coat. The yellow lantern light was comfortable. She was so engrossed in the tale that she didn't realize the oil was burning low. The tent was pitched into darkness with the faint smell of smoke.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me—" She reached for it and knocked it over. There was a tinkle that she cringed at.

"Sumia," Robin said through the blackness.

"I think I broke it."

"It's nice like this."

"But now you can't finish your book."

"We can go get my lantern from my tent."

But Robin didn't move. Sumia felt frozen too. There was the rustle of fabric as he lifted his hand. She jumped a little when his palm brushed against her face. He kept it there.

"Are we going to get it?" she whispered.

"In a minute," he whispered back. He sounded nervous. His thumb brushed over her lips—to mark their placement, she realized as she felt his breath on her face. She thought she should close her eyes, but it was all too dark to see anyway. His mouth pressed to hers very gently. It sent delighted shivers through her like the books said it would.

"All right," he said as he pulled back. "Let's go get it."

"In a minute." She moved forward to kiss him again and only ended up jamming their noses together.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! I've ruined—"

He kissed her again and cut her off, chuckling against her lips. "It's all right. It's dark, isn't it."

There went the shivers again. "Yeah. We should…" What had she been saying? She felt so dizzy. "We should get your lantern. Before Cordelia comes back."

"Right." Robin pulled her to her feet, skimming his nose across her cheek in what she could only describe as a nuzzle. Beaming, she held his hand tightly the whole way across camp to retrieve it. When Cordelia returned, the glass had been cleaned up and Sumia and Robin where reading by its soothing light, side-by-side, as always. Something was different but Cordelia couldn't quite put her finger on it.


End file.
